


Not so safe

by Sirianna123



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill was bored. Greatly bored, so bored he went off of his way to find someone to mess with. It didn't take him long to find his new puppets – two dark haired twins. He first saw them performing magic show in place called 'tent of telepathy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Rating might change.

Bill was bored. Greatly bored, so bored he went off of his way to find someone to mess with. It didn't take him long to find his new puppets – two dark haired twins. He first saw them performing magic show in place called 'tent of telepathy'.

He almost laughed at first at this clearly fake tricks till real magic started. That picked demons attention. How could humans make objects levitate without any hidden strings? Looking closer he noticed little blue talismans both kids wore. Boy at his tie and girl at headband. Bill smiled. What  
a funny thing it was.

He knew what those were and how far their potential could go. And by looks of things twins were close to this limit. Bill smiled, it was going to be fun… so much fun. He liked way they looked at their audience. It was 'you foolish fools' kind of look. He really liked it.

...

Bill paid twins visit that same night. In mind scape of course. No need to tire himself by going to their boring dimension. At first he was just looking around. What a surprise – they were in front of twins precious tent. He was slowly getting more and more excited watching kids look around. Mabel – the girl, was looking around with wide opened eyes, silent. Her brother – Dipper, had more calculating look. "Be careful, sister. This is not our tent." he noted.

"Aren't you smart? Not that I doubted it." Bill started floating closer. Twins instantly looked at him wide eyed. "Welcome to Mindscape kids." Bill used his most friendly and cheerful voice. If he had lips he'd smile.

"Who… What are you?" Dipper asked. Voice cold.

"Name's Bill Cipher. I'm a demon governing this lovely dimension." demon mostly lied. Only his name was true. Not that they needed to know that…

"The dream demon..." Mabel whispered.

"So yo heard of me." Bill cheered. "Not that I wasn't expecting it. Just look at you two. So smart, so strong. I guess no one dares to mess with you. Must be nice..." He was slowly descending from happy and cheerful to sad crying.

"All-powerful dream demon is a crybaby?" Dipper muttered in amusement. Mabel was laughing next to him. In any other situation Bill would kill them both, but not now. Now he wanted to gain their 'trust' or something human like… "And look at that little, adorable bow tie." Mabel breathed. Dipper nodded at it.

Bill was pretty close to breaking and killing them right there and then. "But I'm not here to just talk, as nice as it is." Bill changed subject. "I noticed your little accessories and I must say I'm surprised." demon let this statement hang for while.

Twins looked at each other for second "What do you mean?" Dipper asked. His sister no longer laughing.

"It's rare for humans your age to be this good at magic. You're almost at limit of their power." Bill explained. "Although now, after meeting you two I must say, it's not surprising at all." he continued. Twins seemed to like his praises. It was almost too easy.

"And what with it? It's not like we need anything else." Dipper shrugged.

"There is no doubt about it. But if you'll ever want it, you can just summon me and ask." Bill countered pouring more honey at them. Mabel might be already his but Dipper. He'll need more convincing.

"And the price?" Mabel asked hugging her brothers arm.

"Just a small favour. Nothing big or all that important now. Or ever. I might even stay with you two till time of payment. For company and some explaining. Not that much would be needed with how great at magic you two already are." Bill explained floating in circles. "No need to be fast about it. Think it trough, I'm certain you'll make a good decision. A great one for that matter." With that last line Bill let kids out of Mindscape.

Now all he needed was to wait for summoning… And kill some things to vent off after that conversation.

…

A week later summoning came. Preparing his nicest possible personality Bill responded. "Nice to see you two again." He greeted cheerfully.

"Stop dancing around. We are here for business." Mabel said flatly. Her brother was just standing there holding quite familiar to Bill book. It was getting even more fun. "I still think we don't need it." Dipper noted rolling his eyes.

"Come on bro-bro. Just look at him what about this guy is dangerous. And we've read the book." Mabel said. Bill noticed that she's getting annoyed. "So, Bill. You'll give us power and listen to us till you decide what you want in return?" Mabel asked looking back at blue triangle.

"Beautiful and smart. Dangerous mix that fits you perfectly, madam." Bill bowed taking of his top hat. Mabel only giggled while Dipper rolled his eyes again. He seemed to be absolutely resistant to Bills praises and flattery.

"Very well then. We have a deal, don't we brother?" Dipper just shrugged. He didn't really care. But Mabel was his sister and well, someone got to make sure she'll be at next show. "Fine" he said as she ignored his nod.

Bill just offered each brightly burning hand shake. "And it's done. I always knew you two are smart." Neither of twins noticed short flash or red in demons eyed.

…

First order/request he received shocked Bill – 'can you look like human'. Well Bill could and Madam was really happy about it. And Master? His reaction was far more entertaining.

"Unfortunately I can't keep this form visible to others for long." Bill sobbed while Dipper was pretending not looking up and down demons lithe figure. Bill intentionally took this look. Scanning Dippers mind for his 'perfect lover's' look wasn't hard.

And thus bony, shy light-blue haired boy stood there as Mabel messed his hair to demons hidden displeasure while her brother fought his reflex of hugging the hell of demon. Bill on his end was admiring his work silently, still playing innocent crybaby – his favourite play…

But he had to admit one thing – Dipper got quite the taste in style. Bill run his hands over dark blue vest and dress pants of same shade. Light blue dress shirt was a bit uncomfortable around neck but at least there was still a bow tie and top hat. Bill hated humans with passion, looking like on made him want to puke.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill quickly found out what speed up twins decision. Some kid who said 'no' to Mabels proposal of dating. And frankly demon didn't care in the slightest. But it gave him his entertainment and that actually mattered there.

 

“I'm not asking you to kill her. Just give her some nasty nightmares” Mabel said as Bill pretended to cry at mention of making twins enemies suffer. Demon was always sure that human females are impossible to understand and Madam proved it. Boy offends her and she's mad at his cousin – another girl.

 

“As-as you wish, Madam. But there is one thing… I need to first see the person… nightmares can be stronger then… more personal...” Bill lied faking more sobs. Dipper clicked his tongue in disgust. He didn't like crying people, dirt and people in general. But liked attention, just like his sister.

 

“Do it then.” Mabel said with shrug. “They should be around this Mystery Hack S place.” she said she seemed quite bored. Bill just nodded shyly.

“Do you plan to let him go alone?” Dipper asked. He still didn't trust Bill.

 

“Don't worry, Bro-bro. This guy is afraid of his own shadow. There is no way he can betray us. Is there, Bill?” Mabel assured sending dagger flying right past Bills head. Demon jumped up in surprise quickly assuring them that he would never disobey them. “Very well then. So what you want” Dipper sighed coming back to reading. With wave from Mabel Bill left quietly not to disturb twins.

 

Outside house Bill smiled. _Kids are so fun to play with…_ He thought smiling widely. Now to find 'this blonde bitch' or whoever. “But not looking like this. Some fancy is nice from time to time, but all week long?” Bill shook his head. With flick of fingers his clothes changed to dark blue jeans with some rips leather jacket and light blue T-shirt with 'welcome to brutal illusion'. Shuffling heavy, leather boots demon hummed approvingly. 

“Much better. Now to Mystery Hack-Shack.” he smiled disappearing from Gleefuls driveway.

 

W ithin just seconds Bill was at Shack  looking around. “It's been some time~” he smiled “So many good memories. I wonder if 'this' guy is still around.” he wondered. “But no time for it. Work first~” 

 

It wasn't like he needed to see the girl. He was just curious,  and wanted a break from those two. Mabel could be really annoying with knife throwing practice. Her aim was awful to say the least. Dipper was far more enjoying to be around. He mainly ignored Bill unless he had questions about something, or wanted either tea or something cleaned.  Either way, break was nice.

 

Whistling Bill walked around shack, there was some noise coming from behind.  There he found two kids. Blonde girl in really flashy clothes  ans boy in short, T-shirt and vest. They both were blonde. “Hells, what are the odds?” Bill mused. They couldn't see him and he didn't really care about it. 

 

“Why would he say no to, Madam? I'm certain they looked absolutely adorable together.” Bill wondered walking around boy. Just watching them was boring, Bill decided. Giggling Bill appeared right behind girl – Pacifica or whatever Mabel called her.

 

“Hello there kids!” He greeted with wide smile. “Now witch one of you, little adorable meat bags is named Pacifica?”

 

“Who are you!?” Girl asked turning around and taking few steps back. Other kid was completely shocked. “What do you want?!”

 

“Name's Bill Cipher. And this question was a joke. I know all about you. And man it's a lot. Like that you offended some pretty dangerous person with really poor aim.” demon smiled even wider showing perfectly white, shark like teeth. “And you might have some really bad dreams for some time, soooo don't blame me. I'm just doing my work.” he continued still walking right and left in line. He so enjoyed this, almost as good as watching Dipper look for 'evil' in Bill.

 

“Wha...” boy started to be interrupted by Bills angry growl.

“Not a moment of peace.” demon growled. “Anyway… I have to go. See yo round kids. And remember reality is not real.” he waved and vanished.

 

Appearing at Gleefuls doorstep Bill was back to his clean, elegant look completed with most innocent expression he could make. Knocking he slowly entered. “You called me, Madam?” he asked seeing only Mabel sitting comfortably in living room enjoying ice cream.

 

“Yes, you done with work?” she asked.

“Yes. She'll have nightmares for as long as Milady wishes.” Bill bowed slightly, pretending to be saddened by fact.

“Don't cry. She dared to stand in way of my love. She needs to be punished.” Mabel sighed. Bill only nodded shortly. “You can leave now, but there is a show tonight. We might need you.” she dismissed floating remote to her hand. Her drama was about to start.

 

Bill silently vanished to mindscape to plan nightmares for this Pacifica girl. He didn't plan to make it even half as bad as Mabel would want it to be, that would require some actual hard work he wasn't in mood for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments are welcome.


	3. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own GF.

Next few days Mabel ignored Bill who spend them around Dipper serving him tea and cookies. Showering kid in praises wasn't working. He was still cold and always thought all possibilities and tried all other possible solutions. Ultimate, final answer for anything.

That was frustrating. At least till Mabel stormed in, definitely in a bad mood.  
“How dare that pupped bimbo steal MY Gideon!?” she raged using her magic to throw random objects around mainly in Bills direction.

“Calm down.” Dipper said not even looking at his sister. “Just what happened?” he asked setting his book aside and stopping storm girl was making.

“Some blonde bimbo with sock puppets… who the hell she thinks she is to take what is mine?!” Mabel continued ranting. Bill was just covering in corner carefully listening to what was said. For him it looked like good occasion to end this little entertainment break from his real work.

“How about making better puppet show than she does, Madam?” Bill proposed from his spot. “I'm sure that with your talents it won't be a problem...” he continued as she looked at him.  
“That's a great idea!” Mabel spun around “I'll need my girls~” she cheered and ran off. Dipper just shrugged and returned to his book. Bill smiled slightly, his eyes flashing red. It was far to easy…

For next week everyone but Bill and Dipper was involved in creating puppets and scenery for show while Mabel was writing her scenario. They were just sitting around, demon still serving tea and answers to questions Dipper couldn't answer himself..

…  
At day of the show Dipper decided to stay home. He didn't really care what his sister did. And for Bill? Mabel ORDERED him to stay home. Demon was quite glad he got to stay. It helped his plans.   
A lot.  
“Madam is really excited about her show.” Bill noted serving Dipper breakfast in bed.  
“Who cares.” other noted with yawn. He was done with piles of puppets lying all over floor of his and Mabels room. Bill didn't really mind. 

Rest of their morning was filled with Mabel and her crew running around as Dipper was really slowly getting up. With not all that needed help from Bill. He just felt like being lazy to piss his lately overworked sister.  
Bill was just sitting back serving drinks and snacks with shy smiles at blushing girls, ordered around by Mabel. Inside he wanted to vomit and drown them in acid. Annoying brats.  
It took them three hours to get everything and leave. Three hours of being nice to people he'd got no use of. Repulsing. Utterly disgusting. But finally they were gone. In house there were only two people left – Bill and Dipper with ton of unused puppets.

As Dipper sat on his chair, remaining dolls lying around waiting for someone to clean them. But it would neither of two   
“What a mess...” Bill mused picking up one lone Dipper-doll. “But look at resemblance. Just like you. What a talented bunch. Your sisters toy-girls.” Bill mused looking at every little detail. Dipper already set his book aside. “Wondering what I mean? Answer's simple. It's time to pay!~” Bill smiled widely.  
“So that's real you?” Dipper asked. Bill could feel kids magic filling air.

“Smart as always. Yes it is.” Bill practically whispered changing to look he took talking to Pacifica. “Surprised? I'm sure you are.” demon continued.

“Just name your price, Cipher.” Gleeful said magic continuing to swirl in air. Bill felt almost at home. Demons smile widened. “It's nothing big. Just one little puppet.” he said.   
“Take one then and leave.” Dipper said, visibly relaxed. “You're so easy to fool. Almost.” Bill chuckled and lunged forward. “Aren't you, Puppet?” he finished with a kiss to humans lips. In seconds demons 'body' was gone and Dippers 'ghost' floated centimetres higher than demon was seconds away.  
“What a nice feeling it is to be inside you~” Bill sung with his own cracking voice. “Isn't it great time to go to work?” Dipper was far to shocked to say anything so demon just continued “With nothing useful in your journal third one that girl has should have what I'm looking for.” 

Rest of that day was forgotten by both, more or less. Dipper didn't want to admit loosing to anyone and so did Bill. Not to mention young magician getting his first kiss stolen by demon. But it didn't stop him from summoning demon once again. Alone without his sisters knowledge…

“Well, well, well. Who do we have here. Missed me already, puppet?” Bill asked appearing in his whole triangular glory.  
“Hardly.” was short unimpressed answer.  
“Why else would you summon me? Don't tell me you want to make another deal?!” Bill was honestly surprised. “Even after state your sister and her new 'BFF' left you in last time? Personally I hate pain so I would never leave it in such state...”

“Silence.” Dipper cut him short. “I need certain code...”  
“I know. A secret safe in Mystery Shack. Hoping to find a way to beat me? I'm certain Those two would help you. Or could it be that you don't want anyone involved? They are already involved. They were when the girl found first journal. Bah. Even before it. And it will be much more cute to see you struggle to get their help. So no deal, Darling. As much as I love you, I'm already imagining how AdORabLE it'll be.”

And bill returned to mindscape laughing maniacally, thinking how fun it'll be to watch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
